Bleeding Minds
by ImmortalToast
Summary: Sanity is a curse. It blinds us from the truths of the world, it keeps us prisoner in our own minds. The breaking of sanity is freedom. Little Harry Potter has always wanted to be free. Dark!Harry, Creature!Harry, Sadistic!Harry


**Disclaimer: I do not, have never and probably never will own or claimed to own Harry Potter and company. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and will likely never be mine. Any relations to persons or places not in Harry Potter Fanon are purely coincidental unless stated otherwise.**

Chapter One: Into the Madhouse

Hagrid was confused; he looked down at the letter again

Hadrian James Potter

Whitlock Asylum

Level 7: Incurable Patient Wing

Cell #13 Maximum Security

Turning his head back to the iron gates, the hedges that were his eyebrows furrowed as he muttered to himself "What's going on ere, Little Arry was supposed to be living with his Aunt an Uncle, not some Aseelum". Hagrid himself had been there when they dropped him off. Dumbledore had expressly said that he had to stay at the Dursley's; he wouldn't let up even when McGonagall protested. "There his only family" he had said "Harry must stay with them to be protected", so if Harry was supposed to be at his relatives what on earth was he doing here?'

'A cell? Those were for prisoners, criminals, people like Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black. Little Arry wasn't one of those people. Was ee? No, course not, not Lily and James's boy, maybe ee was a prisoner, maybe ee ad been kidnapped. Yep dat would explain it, why Arry wasn't with his Aunt, why ee was here, someone must have kidnapped him' "Hold on Arry, I'm coming for you"

ooooooooooooo

Charlene Drammon sighed. Whitlock Asylum was closing, the government had pulled funding and everyone was being transferred, all but the inmates in maximum security had already been moved, 'well, inmate in maximum security'. They were working on a skeleton crew, just her and Doctor Andrews from maximum security, everyone else had already left. They didn't even leave guards, what if Patient #13 escaped again! She had worked at Whitlock Asylum since it opened nearly 60 years ago. She had helped care for its first patients, orphans from a place called Wool's, driven insane from pain no one could find. Since then in her years as a psychiatrist, and her years as a receptionist after that became too difficult for her, she had seen many disturbing things. From the children broken by the murders of their parents that all cried about men with sticks and sickly green light to patient #13. None of these horrors prepared her for the fatal shock she got when a massive bearded barbarian burst through the door waving a pink umbrella yelling about potters.

ooooooooooooo

Hagrid paused when he saw the old woman behind the desk collapse, he started walking to go check on her then stopped himself 'No, no these are the people that kidnapped little Harry, now there's just one less of them to stop me'.

He looked around the room, it had the same sterile white feeling as the hospital wing back at Hogwarts but none of the warmth that Poppy brought to the place. No this was a cold place, cream couches turned grey with slightly rusted metal frames sat against the wall. Flickering tubes were attached to the ceiling Hagrid decided that they must use some of that lectricity that Arthur was always going on about. The end of the room was taken up by the large white desk that the old woman had been sitting behind, on the wall beyond that were three doors. Two of them looked to be made of some silvery metal with no door handles. The third between them was smaller and had a single handle on it.

Tapping one of the metal doors with his umbrella and getting no response Hagrid decided that it must some of that mechanical nonsense and moved onto the middle door. Trying the handle Hagrid found it locked, pausing he peered back over his shoulder as if looking for someone watching, he slowly lifted his umbrella pointed it as the door handle and with a whispered "Alohamora" the door clicked open.

Peering through the door Hagrid saw a set of stairs leading down with more doors leading off of them below and a large number one painted on the wall in grey. Checking the address on the letter again he continued down the stairs.

ooooooooooooo

Making his way down the stairs Hagrid passed levels 2, 3 and 4 without incidence. On level 5 he heard a male voice speaking from down the hall and once again looked over his shoulder in a paranoid manner before casting a locking charm on the door. Continuing down Hagrid descended another two flights of stairs before arriving at the bottom of the stairwell. Across from him was another handled door, this one far thicker than the others and made of what appeared to be solid steel. With a great heave, and another unlocking charm, Hagrid forced the door open.

Beyond was a long white corridor with more of the flickering lights in the roof. The door to Hagrid's immediate left was the same as the door leading into level 7 but it had a glass window filled with metal mesh in it and a plaque reading Cell #1. Peering in Hagrid could see that the walls were made of some spongy material, like pillows and that the only pieces of furniture were the chair in the middle of the room, the mattress and blankets in the corner and a large mirror on one of the walls. It all seemed very clinical, Hagrid blanched 'surely they aren't keeping Arry in a place like this' he thought 'this is no place for a little boy'. Rushing down the corridor Hagrid passed the other cells until he arrived at the door at the end of the hall, Cell #13.

The door was exactly the same as the others aside from the absence of the window and that under the plaque that read Cell #13 was the name Potter, Hadrian James. Hands shaking Hagrid reached towards the door, locked. 'What ar you stupid Hagrid, course it was locked, the boy's been taken prisoner ere'. Another whisper of "Alohamora" and the lock clicked. Hagrid slowly eased to door open, and was lost in bright green eyes, eyes as bright as the killing curse; he felt a fleeting pressure in his forehead and raised a hand to rub it absently.

Then a child's voice called out "Hello Mr. Hagrid, I've been expecting you".

ooooooooooooo

**AN: Hi guys this is my first fan fiction, any constructive criticism is welcome, my self-esteem can stand to take a few hits, but please if you are critiquing please say what I have done wrong and how you recommend fixing it. Any notes as to what you guys want to see are welcome. **

**I'm looking for a beta reader as my spelling and grammar is really poor. Updates will be highly erratic as I am currently preparing for school exams**

**Thanks - ImmortalToast**


End file.
